


Something We Both Can Share

by Bay



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:58:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bay/pseuds/Bay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their shared apartment is something the both of them can have together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something We Both Can Share

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the [The Cunnilingus and Chocolate Day Oral Sex Fanfest](http://peripeteia.dreamwidth.org/3531.html) that happened back in April. Only posting it here because I have a follow up fic for this one (link to it at the end notes)
> 
> The prompt I went for is "Roy and Riza breaking in their new (shared) apartment."

“So, are your expectations high over this place I’m taking you?” Roy asked.   
  
“Maybe, Sir,” Riza said as she walked alongside with Roy.  
  
It was late evening at East City and Riza still wondered where Roy was taking her. When she had visited him at his rent house earlier, he had told her he wanted to take her somewhere and had something special planned. Slightly interested, she had accepted his offer. They had been walking for half an hour now and Riza followed him quietly while he kept asking her whether she was curious or not. She was glad at least that not too many people were outside tonight.   
  
“Well, here we are,” Roy said, pulling Riza away from her thoughts.  
  
The both of them halted and Riza turned to the direction Roy’s finger pointed at. In front of her was a four-story apartment building, the architecture fairly modern. She raised an eyebrow at Roy.   
  
“Why are we stopping at this building?”  
  
Roy chuckled, which baffled Riza even more. “Madame Christmas bought one of the apartments for us to visit once in a while. I’m thinking this is something we both can share.”  
  
A grateful smile settled onto Riza’s lips. For a while, she had wanted to have something together with him and now that had happened. She found it amusing, though, that Roy’s mother was fine with his suggestion.  
  
“This is quite a surprise indeed.”  
  
“Come on, I’ll show you to our place,” Roy said with a grin and headed towards the building. Riza followed two steps behind.   
  
A few minutes later they reached their apartment on the second floor, Roy opened the door with no problem. As the two entered, Riza glimpsed a couch already in place and a table at the dining and kitchen area. Later she found herself moving towards the bedroom. Once inside, Riza gazed at the bed for a while until Roy’s footsteps caught her attention.   
  
“I know it’s not much, but I didn’t think you would mind.”  
  
Riza smiled. He was right about her not minding this at all; simple was all she needed.   
  
“This is perfect. Thank you.” To show her appreciation, Riza grabbed Roy’s coat and pulled him in for a deep kiss.  
  
A part of Riza grew excited over the idea that this apartment was  _theirs_ , only theirs, and another secret they could keep. Heated kisses consuming inside her and lighting a flame deep inside her, the sniper reached for the first button, only managing to undo it due to sheer practice as her mind was completely uninvolved in the action. Automatically, her hands fumbled with his shirt, removing the cloth all too slowly for her liking to reveal the burnt scar on his abdomen. She stopped briefly to have her finger trace around there before brushing her lips against Roy’s once more. They soon fell onto the bed together, all their clothes save for their undergarments already on the floor. Riza let out a series of moans, driving him mad as he kissed and nipped along the column of her throat.  
  
“I’m very disappointed you cut your hair short again,” Roy said as he ran a hand through her golden curls, his other hand busy unhooking her bra.  
  
“It’ll grow back,” Riza said in amusement.  
  
“You know, I find myself rather attracted to whichever hairstyle you came to favor.”  
  
He laid her down and trailed kisses down her body, making his way down her throat, in the middle of her breasts, her belly, and finally ghosting his lips over her thighs, making her shiver with pleasure at his touch. Without hesitation, he slipped off her underwear and began kissing up her thigh, which had Riza burning inside. That didn’t last long as Riza felt his mouth moving further up between her legs, Roy sneaking in a bite, and that was when a sharp groan escaped her. Her fingernails dug onto his scalp, tearing at his silky raven strands.   
  
She knew Roy was perfectly aware of what would throw her over the edge, so she was glad he wasn’t fooling around this time. The soft grunts Riza heard from Roy didn’t shock her, already aware he enjoyed this too—if anything, her heartbeat quickened with each sound he made. He continued licking and nibbling inside her, causing Riza to moan louder and rock her hips, throwing both legs over his shoulders to keep herself steady. Before she reached her peak, several thoughts were scattered in Riza’s mind and the most coherent ones were that she didn’t want Roy to ever stop, that this was one of those moments that should last forever, with just herself and Roy left in the entire world to savor it, that this just felt oh so right.   
  
Riza collapsed soon after, eyes blinded for a second and then clear again. A small smile graced her lips as she caught Roy watching her, a smirk stretching his face.  
  
“You never get tired of me doing that to you, huh?”   
  
Shaking her head, Riza gave a soft laugh. “I can ask the same for you.”   
  
The two gazed one another briefly until Roy broke the silence and asked against her neck, “How often do you think we should break in our apartment?”   
  
“Perhaps every other week, but not go together,” Riza said instantly. She didn’t need to think over that question.  
  
“I’m fine with that,” Roy said and had his lips pressed against her collarbone. “Next time we come here I’ll bring wine and make us a nice dinner.”  
  
“Sounds great.” She let Roy kiss her on the lips, her arms wrapping around his neck. Again, the thought of coming in to their shared apartment soon thrilled her very much.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned before here's the follow up fic, [With a Warmth I'll Not Forget](http://archiveofourown.org/works/490136)!


End file.
